The present invention relates to solution deployment within hypervisor platform computing clouds. More particularly, the present invention relates to virtual image overloading for solution deployment.
A hypervisor platform represents a virtualized hardware platform. A hypervisor cloud represents a collection of servers or other computing devices that operate using a common hypervisor platform. Different virtual images may be loaded onto different computing devices within a hypervisor cloud to implement a service solution.